


活在当下

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: 普通的3D5N
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 幻觉产物，OOC+不严谨，认真你就输了  
> 标题来自[ Portugal. The Man - Live In The Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hha0bwVvGmY/)  
> 应该很快就能完，写到肉了会改分级

尼禄一进门就看见了一个小屁孩。他用漆黑的靴底对着来客，椅子只支撑着臀部和肩膀两点；鲜艳的红色外套开放地大敞着，底下的躯体却比尼禄印象里的要瘦小几圈。一张账单（那一定是账单，因为它背面有个黑黑的鞋印）遮了他的上半张脸，只留一块剃得干干净净的下巴和一张两角下撇的嘴。

听见开门声后，那只捏住账单的手朝下扭了九十度，将那张薄纸盖在嘴上，独留一对用于观察来者的灰蓝双眼。一层直直垂下，长度却有点参差不齐的银白刘海藏住了它们的外眼角，却丝毫没能过滤视线中的敌意。尼禄很羡慕这样的发质：他剪短发的原因之一是它们太难打理了。眼前的人肯定没有一觉醒来后头发像蛛腿般朝四面八方乱翘的困扰。

也不一定。他想起前一晚没吹干头发就爬进被窝的但丁——一只全身的毛发都打了结的可蒙犬。

枪响突兀地响起，无情地宣告了犹豫时间的结束。尼禄的翼手反射性地捏住了那颗朝心脏而来的子弹。钢芯的。

“下手还挺狠，”他走到办公桌前，亮蓝色的指尖轻松地转着子弹，“没听过顾客是上帝吗？”

面对如此露骨的挑衅，对方把账单拍在桌上，站起身来。他原本下垂的嘴角轻轻一扬，化作一个自信且好战的笑。

“我还没接待过多少顾客，但我知道一个进门啥都不说只会坏笑的人肯定不是。哦，你不是人吧？我都快被你的发光鸡爪闪瞎了。”

尼禄自认为他的脾气和几年前相比已经好了很多。他深知，在这种时候，与其暴怒而正中对方下怀，不如用更加毒辣的话予以回敬。但是在说话人的加成效果下，他依旧产生了一种用“发光鸡爪”把这家伙糊在墙上的冲动。

“那又如何？”他强忍着杀意笑道，“恶魔就不会被同类找麻烦吗？”

“有道理。”小屁孩开始被说服了，尽管他的左手食指一刻也没有离开过黑檀木的扳机，“你有什么事？”

尼禄轻轻地叹了口气：他终于能进入正题了。“我是来找人的，”他说，“我替他跑了趟腿，杀了几只恶魔，现在来取报酬。”

漆黑的墙管朝地面倾斜了些。“报酬？”对方的笑容僵住了，“我哪来的钱——不，这里根本没有你说的那个人！”

“我也这么想，”尼禄用正常的手抓起桌上的账单，“可惜我今早才帮他梳过头。你见过拖把打结吗？很多年没用过的那种。”根据上面的日期，他判断这张可怜的纸至少被忽视了半个月之久。

黑檀木的枪口再次对准了他。

“今天不是愚人节。你最好诚实些，我最不擅长逼人招供了。”

尼禄面不改色地坐上桌角，让子弹自然地滚离翼手。它停在了相框前。

“真巧，我最不擅长的事就是说谎。要不我们都诚实些？先说说你到底是怎么跑到未来的，我再解释我这边的事。够合理吧，”他没有忘记补上对方的名字，“但丁？”

但丁的表情十分精彩。他先是张大了嘴，一脸的欲言又止，又垂下头，小声对自己念叨了几句什么。很快，他又平静地抬起头，像没事人一样收回了爱枪，只花了短短几秒就接受了荒诞的现实。

“差评，没想到电影里的时光机都是骗人的。”他撅起嘴，“原来翘凳子失败才是穿越时空的有效方法。”

尼禄忍不住大笑起来：但丁连穿越的方式都很但丁。他同时也好奇属于这个时代的但丁是否也从椅子上摔了下来。

“我说完了，该你了。”但丁不耐烦地一拍桌子，“你到底是谁？”

“我叫尼禄，是你的同行。”

“不止吧？蕾蒂可没给我梳过头。”

尼禄扭过头，不想让但丁看见他越发加深的笑意。这些对话太有既视感了，仿佛一部致敬过头而显得像翻拍的电影。原作的演员是五年前的但丁和他，只不过对调了角色。他终于明白记忆中的但丁为何会那样乐此不疲地调戏他了。

“我怕说多了会影响时间线。”他故弄玄虚，“你可以随便猜，不过猜对也没奖就是了。”

说谎能力的确是他的短板，因为当他再次看向但丁时，对方的脸上写满了怀疑。

带着平时遭受同等对待时攒下的怨气，尼禄不想这么快就放过这个乐子。（尽管实话实说的效果肯定差不到哪里去。）他摊手，尽力装出一副“我也没办法”的无奈样。如果我看上去很欠揍，那都是未来的你教的，他在心里说。

但丁抱起手臂，眼珠不自觉地转向了天花板，居然真的在认真思考。尼禄耐心地等对方的视线离开吊灯、转回桌面，最后锁定在他手里的账单上。在看到日期的那一刻，但丁的表情顿时变古怪了，仿佛得出了某种难以启齿的结论。

“现在的我应该是个中年大叔，你又一头白发，还有恶魔血统。也就是说……”他停顿了一下，还是说出了口：“你该不会是我儿子吧？”

“天啊，”尼禄笑得差点摔下桌子，“你为什么会这么想？——好吧，理由你已经说过了。可惜不对。”

“什么？那你还能是啥？我的保——”

尼禄伸长食指，用指腹堵住了那个即将钻到空气里的“保姆”。如果让这小子继续蒙下去，没准他很快就会误打误撞地答对，那样就没意思了。

但丁没有再开口，也没有拨开尼禄的手指，只是微微挑眉，眼神中含着几分愤怒，但更多的是不解。尼禄感到一阵新鲜，不禁想：也许这个时期的但丁不习惯这种亲密接触。他很快也意识到一般人不会对普通“同行”（他们还是初次见面！）这么做，便立即收回手，以免泄漏提示。

“一天只能猜一次。”他凭空编出一个规定，说完也觉得荒唐。

果然，但丁立即鄙夷道：“谁稀罕猜这种东西啊？我又不是闲着没事。”

尼禄立即为自己找好了台阶：“你还真是只能闲着，因为我已经把今天唯一的委托做了。要怪就怪未来的你吧，他比你懒多了。”

但丁一屁股坐回原位，烦躁地托住了腮。他的目光在除相框和电话外空无一物（这是尼禄出门前收拾的成果）的桌面上扫了一圈，上嘴唇几乎被手掌挤到了鼻子上。他出奇地没有恢复笑容，不知是因为现实过于严峻，还是因为他真的很不开心。

过了一会，他放弃似的叹了口气，换回了招牌的V型坐姿。他把双手叠在脑后，佯装悠闲地在几十年后的事务所里找不同，伸到桌边的靴子却十分刻意地朝尼禄的方向挪了挪。尼禄一点也不介意：他本来就一身脏，如果这时空穿梭的闹剧没有发生，他一进门就会直奔浴室。

“连我都不知道这件外套上沾了什么，所以建议你用别的东西擦鞋。”他善意地提醒道。

但丁愣了一下，却没有移开腿，还故意用鞋头多蹭了几下尼禄的腰。

“说实话，”他的目光停在紧闭的大门上，“我真的看你很不爽。”

尼禄耸肩，第一次不知如何回话。这正好也是五年前的他对但丁的第一印象。


	2. Chapter 2

当混着泡沫的自来水汩汩地流进地漏时，重物撞击地板的噪也音断断续续地从地砖底下涌了上来。尼禄提早结束了淋浴，只穿了条短裤就下了楼。一条淡蓝色的毛巾和项链一起挂在他的脖子上，尽职地接着从后脑勺滴下的水珠。

撞击声倔强地持续了一会，忽大忽小的，却没有一次达成制造者的目的。在一声让人担心地板是否连着地毯一起穿了洞的巨响后，但丁自暴自弃地躺在倒下的椅子旁，看样子是放弃了。

“你该不会以为再摔一次就能回去吧？”尼禄说。他不希望这个月的支出表上多出数额巨大的一项。

“不然呢？”但丁张开手臂，其中一只在碰到尼禄的脚之后缩了回去。他直勾勾地望着天花板，又开始自言自语。尼禄从他的口型和一些模糊的音节中勉强拼凑出“刻意”、“不管用”，和“无意”几个词。

看来但丁真的迫不及待要回去，尼禄失落地想，像遭到了某种拒绝一样。这也难怪，毕竟在这种情况下，感到焦虑和不知所措才是人之常情（尽管在他的印象里，但丁不能算正常人）；他不该指望对方会自愿留在一个错误的时代里。万一这个但丁正好有急事要办呢？

他突然发现自己对面前的青年（或者少年？但丁看上去二十出头，也可能更年轻）一无所知——说难听点，他只知道对方的名字和粗略的事迹。这个时代的但丁从来不会在叙旧时详细说明他在几岁时经历了什么。尼禄也不会刨根问底，因为他知道并非所有往事都轻松愉快，对但丁而言尤甚。

但在此时，好奇心占了上风。

“急着回去做什么？”尼禄试探性地问，“生意很好吗？”

“不好。”但丁回答得倒是挺爽快，“我好不容易才找到个新店铺，连牌子都是刚挂的，顾客知道这个位置就有鬼了。这里还叫Devil May Cry吗？”

“是啊，”尼禄不懂最后这一问的用意，“怎么了？”

但丁没有回答，只是抬脚踩在桌沿上。尼禄看他的神情，感觉像在读用清水写在白纸上的字：那也许是释怀，抑或是寂寞。

他想到店名的来历（要是连这都不知道，他这个分店店长就白当了），终于明白了这个但丁处于人生中的哪个时期——他刚失去世上仅剩的至亲之人。

忆起自己刚见到年轻但丁时的言行，尼禄不禁产生了一丝罪恶感。知道这种重要信息不代表他能为对方做什么。毫无缘由的安慰和怜悯无异于侮辱，而直接搬出维吉尔还活着的事实从各种意义上说都大错特错。总之，尽可能自然地与但丁相处才是最佳答案。

风扇在天花板上嗡嗡转着。他忽然鼻子一痒，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

但丁从头到尾都没有瞥过尼禄一眼，这下立即望了过来。尼禄尴尬地展开脖子上的毛巾，胡乱擦了几下头发。毛巾吸了不少水，又湿又凉地擦过他的头皮和耳朵，令他又打了个寒战。

“尼禄，对吧？”但丁冷不防开口，语调别扭得像在念一个初次遇到的生词。他自顾自地练习了几遍，等发音自然了，才加大音量，重新喊了一次尼禄的名字。

尼禄应声抬头，把用途不大的毛巾搭在肩上。但丁仍在看他，视线毫不避讳地扫过他的胸肌和腹肌，又不时转回去看看自己的。意识到差距后，他不甘地皱起眉，用食指的侧面搓了搓鼻底。

尼禄不由得笑了：如果和五年前的他比，这个但丁要强壮一些；而和现在的他比就不一样了。他没有想到自己居然有一天能在身材上胜过但丁，更没有想到这个年龄段的对方会在意这种事。

“穿着衣服看不出来，没想到还挺壮。”但丁嘀咕道，一只手伸进了胸前的皮带，仿佛乱揉一气就能把胸摸大似的。

这景象固然有趣，但再看下去就和浪费时间没什么区别了。尼禄无奈地踢了踢四脚朝门的椅子，惊得沉浸在一人世界中的但丁浑身一震。

“你到底要躺到什么时候？”他弯下身去扶正这件经受了粗暴折磨的家具，却被椅子脚在小臂上划了一下。望着皮肤上（沐浴露的香味还残留着）那道新鲜、狭长的黑痕，他拧起眉头，习惯性地要骂几句粗口，又在最后一刻忍住了。现在的他必须扮演成熟大人的角色。

但丁干脆地起了身，动作粗糙地拍着外套背面的灰尘。“我饿了。”他理所当然地宣布，一只手拎起了桌上的听筒，但迟迟没有拨号。他盯着尼禄，好似在看一道难题的唯一解答。尼禄愣了几秒才反应过来：一般的餐饮店不会几十年都用同一个电话号码。

作为一串多则一天拨三次以上，少则两天拨一次的数字，但丁最爱的披萨店的号码对尼禄来说甚至比自己的手机号还亲切。他抢过听筒，用最快捷的拨号指法完成了任务。但丁起初还在为他使用老式电话的熟练度而惊讶，电话一接通又失去了集中力，开始百无聊赖地趴在办公桌上。

接电话的是一个没听过的声音。对方明显不认得尼禄，听错好几次配料不说，还坚持不懈地推荐他听都没听过的套餐和小吃。他一边不耐烦地敷衍，一边观察但丁的一举一动。

但丁先是换着手托腮，又捏了几下自己的下巴，再将不远处装有母亲肖像的相框拉到眼前，面无表情地凝视了一阵。最后，似乎是实在没东西可看了，他把视线投向了电话的方向。见尼禄一脸烦躁，他的嘴角幸灾乐祸地上扬了。

尼禄不想再装了：在但丁面前，他成熟不到哪里去。他扯下毛巾，将它稳稳地砸在对方脸上。湿润的肩膀被风一吹，凉飕飕的；等这通又臭又长的外卖电话结束，他得先去找件上衣穿。在他的余光里，但丁气愤地拿开毛巾，过了一会又忍不住把它捏到鼻尖前，做贼心虚似的嗅了嗅。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸了几天的后果就是写出来又像缝合怪了（放弃治疗）

但丁打开扁平的纸盒，在感受到扑面而来的热气后满意地笑了。尼禄从桌子的另一侧观察着里面的披萨，等掌中淡淡的灼烧感自然褪去。他猜它出自那个不懂规矩的新店员之手：面饼的形状不如以往规则，饼边也厚薄不均；香肠片摆得太密，使得芝士层的小凹陷中积满了油；米字的刀痕太浅，有些地方根本就没有切到底……

但丁显然不在意这些外表上的瑕疵。他无视了摆设般的切痕，随便抓起一处饼边就往上提。外侧的部分轻易地摆脱了芝士丝的挽留，离开了油渍斑驳的盒底；尖端却死死黏在中间，留下一个梯形被他捏在手里。他两三口吃完，又用同样的方式去拿新的一块。这块披萨的侧边连着旁边那份的三分之一，像个摊开的纸漏斗。

尼禄小心地给自己撕了一块形状稍微正常些的，舌头迅速接住了垂下来的芝士。但丁的吃法粗暴且无理，却并不陌生：他一个人在家也是这么吃的。他能放心地把那些造型怪异的边角留到最后，不用担心这会对其他人带来困扰。这个但丁肯定很少和人分享食物——或是没多少能够分享的对象。

吃到一半，尼禄感到一阵口渴，便从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒。易拉罐上印着花花绿绿的图案，角落里标着“包装设计大赛参赛作品”。不关他事。

他喝得有些急，几滴啤酒落在了他的暗红色T恤上。准确说来，这件被随手翻出衣柜的衣服是但丁的，在他身上像个宽松的布袋。他穿上后才发现，想换的时候却听见了门铃声，只好下楼去取外卖。

“你看起来不像是会在白天喝酒的人。”但丁含糊不清地说道，嘴里塞满了食物。

“我以前也不是，”尼禄把轻了几分的啤酒罐扣在桌上，“是你教我的。”

他没有说谎：刚在这里住下时，他也对但丁在中午甚至早上喝酒的行为深恶痛绝。但和一个活得随心所欲、毫无规律的人同居依旧让他松懈了不少，如今在他的舌根停留的苦味就是证据。

但丁整个人一怔，眉毛立即不快地拧了起来。他沉默着咀嚼了几下，才开口：“我刚才就想问了，你住在这里吗？”

尼禄吃下手中剩下的披萨，没有否认。他隐去了他们同床共枕的部分，尽管但丁只要进卧室一看就会露出马脚。如果时空穿梭的怪象直到晚上都没有解决，那对方发现他们真正的关系只是迟早的事。撇去好奇心（但丁会有什么反应？惊讶、无法接受，还是事不关己？），尼禄不认为这是年轻的但丁应该知道的事，就像他不该知道维吉尔还活着一样。这和是否会搅乱时间线无关（那不过是个借口；尼禄对此一窍不通），只是他的直觉说这样会把事情麻烦化罢了。也许他该找个时间上楼，偷偷收拾一下卧室……

但丁审视着尼禄，在听完大意是“住在一起方便一起出门工作”的解释后，只以一个简短的鼻音作了回应，显然没有全盘接受。他拿起盒中的倒数第二块披萨，意有所指：“你的T恤还挺好看的，就是不太合身。”

“是你的，”尼禄实话实说，“我刚才拿错了。”

“我就说嘛。”

但丁说完，就好像对这件事失去了兴趣，注意力又集中在披萨上了。他没有对未来的自己比尼禄强壮许多的事作任何评论，仿佛先前的体型比较只是一时兴起。

“不好奇未来的你是什么样的吗？”尼禄顺理成章地将最后一块披萨归为己有；它的顶端恰好黏着但丁起初没能扯下的披萨尖。

但丁舔去指尖的芝士和番茄酱，又用粘着唾液的手指抹了抹嘴。完事后，他重新把双腿搭在办公桌上，差点把披萨盒顶下地。

“不好奇，”他边说边舔着口腔，脸颊上的鼓包随着舌头的位置移动着，“肯定没啥区别，只是小混蛋长成了大混蛋。”

这答案出乎意料，令尼禄喷笑出声。“半对吧。”他说道，不打算补充细节。面前的小混蛋远没有他平时需要应付的大混蛋那样令人恼火，以至于但丁的自嘲听来甚至有几分可爱。

“我该感到开心吗？”

“那要看你怎么理解了。”尼禄说完，又觉得自己的语气和开玩笑忽悠人时的但丁一模一样，只好拿啤酒罐遮住脸上的苦笑。

“那我就当你在表扬我好了。”但丁的语气里没有一丝喜悦。忽然，他像是想起了什么，走到冰箱那里去了。他的双腿离开桌面时，只被两条腿支撑的椅子以一个极其危险的角度朝后倾斜，又在即将倒下时恢复了正常。尼禄不禁想：如果但丁的“无意中摔一次就能回去”假说是正确的，刚才那惊险的一幕其实十分可惜。

但丁在冰箱前蹲下，开始一个个翻起里面的饮料，每拿出一个易拉罐都会自言自语几句。尼禄望着比平时小一两号的红色背影，感觉既熟悉又陌生，仿佛穿越的人是他，而他在单方面观察但丁的过去。这样想也没错，因为他们不属于一个时间点，本就不该有交集。现在的情况说好听点是奇迹，说难听点就是错误。

尼禄一口气喝完剩下的啤酒，用一只手捏扁了易拉罐。冰箱周围已经摆了一地的啤酒。它们包装各异，而但丁正盘腿坐在地上比对着，好久都没看出个所以然。

“都是一个牌子的。”尼禄终于忍不住提醒道。但丁倏地回了次头，又像在刻意和他作对似的，依旧倔强地挑选着最顺眼的包装。趁这个时机，尼禄走上二楼，打开了卧室的门。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越怪了、、、  
> 有5D做过0的暗示

但丁的卧室不算大，一个人住还勉强称得上宽敞，两个人住则拥挤得有些压抑。一张和墙壁差不多宽的双人床占据了大部分面积，像个凭空出现在麻雀窝里的鸵鸟蛋。其它家具（尽管剩下的只有衣柜、床头柜，和放在上面的台灯）都被挤在墙角，只空出几条狭窄的地板作为走道。

床非常乱，保持着他们今早起床时的样子。被子卷成了一个巨大的牛角包，一个枕头歪歪扭扭地靠在床头，另一个则跑到了床尾，只需轻轻一推就能落到地面。两件T恤错落地盖在被子山上，来源显然是半开的衣柜。尼禄捡起在换衣时曾被纳入考虑的衣服，把它们仔细叠好，才放回衣柜。他看了看挂在里面的外套，又把唯一一件不是红色系，还比它的邻居们小上一号的外套扯下，藏在不起眼的T恤堆里。

他再次看向双人床，犹豫是否要进行一番整理。但丁从来不会收拾，所以让床铺维持原样也许能防止楼下的小屁孩起疑心。这下，问题只剩第二只枕头和床头柜里的成人用品了——哪怕只给抽屉留一条缝，也能瞥见几个掉出包装盒的安全套。

思来想去，他选择了床尾的枕头，把它藏进了衣柜里，用衣服严严实实地盖好。年轻但丁大概不会对床头柜里的东西作过多的联想，毕竟大多数成年男性的卧室里都有。

确认房间里只剩下独居的痕迹后，尼禄返回二楼走廊，准备去处理洗手间里的证据——但丁今早恶作剧似的把他的牙刷插进了自己的杯子。楼下隐约传来翻页声，混在风扇声中。他低下头，只看得见但丁架在桌边的两只靴子。

他们的刷牙杯亲密地贴在一起，并排摆在洗手台上。尼禄将自己的牙刷放回原位，迟疑了一会，又把自己的杯子移到洗手盆的另一侧。台子上还躺着一把平头梳，梳齿间卡着几根弯曲的白发。他拿起梳子，耳边响起了数小时前回荡在洗手间里的哀嚎。它死死卡在但丁后脑勺上翘起的头发里，在尼禄松手后也没有掉下来。他是因为有趣才一时兴起帮但丁顺毛，见到这滑稽的一幕便起了坏心，故意把梳子往下扯。但丁十分配合，夸张地嚎了几声……现在，他望着那两个隔得远远的杯子，不禁怀疑自己是不是太神经质了。

门冷不防开了，头发乖乖贴在脑袋上的但丁探进来半张脸。发现里面有人后，他放松的表情紧张了几分，也许是没有预料到尼禄会在这里，抑或是单纯不习惯尼禄的存在。

“怎么不锁门？”他退回走廊，语气里的不自在甚至穿透了木门。

但丁上厕所从来不锁门。尼禄没有正面回答，而是迅速清理了梳子上的毛发，把它顺手摆在但丁的杯子旁边。

“你用吧，我没事了。”他重新打开门。但丁斜靠着墙，双手抱胸，又像在怀疑什么似的上下打量了尼禄一番，才撇了撇嘴，走进洗手间。

尽管但丁从一开始就明说看他不爽，这种态度依旧令尼禄感到了一瞬间的恼火。他在大多数时候觉得年轻但丁可爱，有时又想治一治他。

尼禄下了楼，来到办公桌前。披萨盒留在原位，里面多了个被捏瘪的啤酒罐。一本色情杂志倒扣在桌上，一丝不挂的封面女郎用手和装饰道具巧妙地遮住了三点，用挑逗的眼神看着他。他记得这本杂志，因为把它塞进左侧最底下的抽屉里的人正是他。

他用普通的姿势坐好，给杂志翻了个面。但丁的进度停在封面女郎的照片特辑里，恰巧是一张极具视觉冲击力的跨页。她穿着一件连乳晕都遮不全的情趣内衣，侧躺在沙滩上，皮肤油光闪亮，婀娜的曲线一览无遗。她的两条手臂都撑着地，其中一只还顺便挤了一下本就傲人的胸脯，强调着中间的深沟。尼禄往后翻了几页，看到了她摆着不同姿势、穿着不同内衣的照片，只是不再有跨页了。他翻回一开始的页码，把杂志摊开在桌上。这个模特确实性感且有魅力，甚至可以说是许多处男的梦想，但他对此不感兴趣，不然他就不会在魔界树里等妮可的车时读着这种杂志入睡了。

一个相关的疑问顺理成章地冒了出来：洗手间里的但丁（这么说来，他好像进去几分钟了）是不是处男？这个问题十分失礼，却又挥之不去。尼禄不介意但丁过去的经验和伴侣，但也曾在好奇（和酒精的驱使）之下问过但丁前面和后面的初体验分别都是怎样的。问到后面时，但丁说他记不清了；问到前面时，但丁则一脸神秘地用一句“秘密”敷衍了事。如果以尼禄自己为标准，这个问题的答案就是否定的；而楼上一直没有动静，也有可能是年轻但丁读杂志读得有了生理需求，跑去解决了。

零碎的、连证据都算不上的信息根本拼不出什么结论，于是蹩脚的推理自然地变成了和这一主题相关的幻想。首先登场的是但丁对着马桶自慰的画面。在尼禄的想象中，但丁毫无章法地动着手，眉毛挤在一块，表情既像在生气，又像在苦恼。他的脑子里也许充满了杂志里的模特，又或许是别人。想到这里，尼禄不可避免地产生了一丝嫉妒，便打住了。他又接着幻想但丁看这本杂志时的神色，但很快因为相同的原因不了了之。作为补偿，他的大脑立即制作了他和年轻但丁亲热的片段，也被他及时制止了——他还没有丧心病狂到在紧急情况下和一个既不了解也大概不喜欢他的人上床；再说，他已经决定不让过去的但丁知道他和未来的但丁的关系了。但是，如果但丁愿意的话，他会很乐意——他到底在想什么？

他太入神了，以至于忽略了从洗手间转移到二楼走廊，再移下楼梯的各种声响，直到但丁站在他面前。但丁一脸不悦，明显不满尼禄占他的座位还随便读他的（准确来说，是未来的他）杂志一事。

尼禄起身，装模作样地看了看左手腕，尽管那上面根本就没有表。“但丁，你掉厕所里了吗？”他说，“久得够我把肠子全拉出来再拼回去了。”

“是啊，我在试验马桶能不能带我回去，但是失败了。”但丁讥讽地答道。他粗鲁地坐回原位，用老姿势继续读那本杂志。

“是吗，那太可惜了。”尼禄用一模一样的语气说。他扔掉桌上的垃圾，随意地坐在冰箱隔壁的沙发上。

但丁面无表情地翻着杂志，过很久才翻一次页，偶尔压抑着声音感叹一句什么。这个角度刚好能看到但丁的臀部。尼禄发呆似的看了一阵，很快又自责地低下头，因为先前的那些念头还没有完全消失。他衷心希望但丁能在天黑前返回正确的时代。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不清楚现在的分级是T好还是M好……orz


End file.
